Dead or Alive: Dimensions
Dead or Alive: Dimensions is a Nintendo 3DS video game that will be released in May 2011 by Tecmo Koei. Dimensions will be the first Dead or Alive video game to be released on a Nintendo platform, and the first versus-fighter title of the series for a handheld console. It features 25 different playable characters, and over 15 arena locations. Gameplay Dead or Alive: Dimensions supports both local and online multiplayer. It makes use of the 3DS's StreetPass capabilities by allowing players to exchange gameplay data between consoles, which will then be used to make AIs fight in the same styles and skills of real players, to teach players how to adapt against real opponents on multiplayer. StreetPass also offers the chance for players to collect figurines, but most of these trophies must be unlocked through completing certain tasks in-game. When players collect these figurines - in the form of the game's playable characters in different poses - the player can take 3D photos of them in various costumes and locations. The game has been simplified for those new to the series, mapping out suitable move lists on the touch screen. Players have the choice of playing by tapping the touch screen, or using the buttons and have the move lists as referene. Plot The game retells the story of the Dead or Alive series, chronicling the history of the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship and the people involved. It mainly focuses on the raging war between the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee. Characters *Ayane - A cold and deadly young ninja with a harsh past and a determined attitude. She is the younger half-sister (and cousin) to Hayate and Kasumi. *Bass Armstrong - A retired wrestling superstar and the overprotective father of Tina. *Bayman - A military-trained assassin focused on thoughts of revenge. *Brad Wong - A drunken wander on the search for a legendary wine. *Christie - A cold-blooded, sadistic assassin who takes sociopathic glee from her kills. *Ein - A young man suffering from amnesia, who turned out to be Hayate. *Eliot - A young boy wishing to prove that he is worthy of his master. *Gen Fu - Eliot's mentor and a worldwide-famous fighter. *Hayate - The currect master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan with great loyalty to his people. *Helena Douglas - A haughty opera primia dona. Her father was the creater of DOATEC and the tournament. *Hitomi - A sweet, bubbly girl with true commitment to her training. *Jann Lee - A man with burning passion, following the example for the late Bruce Lee. *Kasumi - A kind-natured ninja who ran away from her clan to avenage her older brother, Hayate. *Kokoro - A gentel geshia-in-training. She is also the younger half-sister of Helena. *La Mariposa - A luchadora who is actually one of DOATEC's head scientists, Lisa. *Lei Fang - A spanky young student who wants to show Jann Lee that she can handle herself in battle. *Leon - A lone mercenary seeking to live up to deceaded lover's final words. *Ryu Hayabusa - A great ninja, and an ally of Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate. He is also the main hero of the Ninja Gaiden series. *Tina Armstrong - A wrestering champion with dreams of a more glamourous life in Hollywood. *Zack - A happy-go-lucky DJ with a lust of money. Unlockable Characters *Alpha-152 - A inhuman clone of Kasumi created by DOATEC, born with pure hatred for the world. *Gohyakumine Bankotsu-bo - A cruel tengu who wants to wipe out humankind. *Kasumi Alpha - A prototype clone who, while a perfect copy of the original Kasumi's form, bears a mean nature. *Omega - Formally the master ninja Genra, he was turn into a mindless human-weapon by DOATEC. *Raidou - A exiled ninja who seeks to be the most powerful fighter in the world. She is Ayane's father and uncle to Hayate and Kasumi. Cameos A stage based on a location from Metroid: Other M is present in the title; Team Ninja, the game's developers, previously worked on the game in cooperation with Nintendo. Ridley, a popular enemy from the Metroid series, acts as the stage's "environmental hazard", shooting fireballs at the fighters in an attempt to inflict additional damage. After fights here are over, Samus Aran appears and blows up the arena. External links *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions on Dead or Alive Wiki'' Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2011 video games Category:Fighting games Category:Koei Tecmo games